Keeping Thyme
by Minibot Love
Summary: Humans really need to stop having words that sound so similar with completely different meanings. Fluffy drabble.


A/N: Silly one-shot that came to me while I was cooking dinner. Very short.

Disclaimer: Transformers and all recognizable characters belong to Hastak, Hasbro, Marvel, aaaaand a medley of other people. And whoever did the movies, too, I guess.

* * *

Ratchet shook his head, grimacing. "Primus, Spike, I can't fix a bone like I can fix a strut - you need to be more careful." He set his scanner down beside the Medbay berth, eyeing the human. "I still don't understand exactly _how_ it happened."

"Well, Ratchet, it's like this… I was heading down the stairs to the kitchen to help Carly with dinner," Spike started, scratching nervously at the plaster covering his leg. "And, well, one of Daniel's toy cars was on the stair and I didn't see it until I stepped on it and it went flying out from under my foot and I fell down the stairs, broke my leg."

"Did it break in the fall or on the landing at the bottom?" Ratchet eyed the plaster with a disgusted sneer, the sort of expression one might offer to a rat crushed in a trap. "How barbaric…"

"I don't know, but what does that really matter?"

"I'm curious - indulge me." Ratchet shook his head slightly at the plaster, scanning over it a few times. "It's not even properly aligned, there's a .035 nanometer difference between the edges of the femur's broken halves so it's going to heal a little to the left of where it should."

Spike rolled his eyes with a long-suffering kind of smirk, glancing at his wife who was shaking her head in fond dismay of the Autobot medic. "Ratchet, I'm sure it'll heal fine."

"If it heals oddly, it will be weakened at that point and will be more likely to break again later if you--"

"Hi Spike! Hi Carly!" The trio turned to glance to the door and the humans offered a wave to the smiling aerialbot poking his head inside the Medbay. Once acknowledged, Fireflight scuttled over to them, carrying a rather large bundle of greenery wrapped in curling ribbons of gold and red. "I brought you something for your leg, Spike!"

The bundle was thrust towards the human who was nearly buried by the amount of leaves but managed to find the top of the pile, laughing softly. Carly inspected the leaves and the tiny white flowers hidden amongst them, sniffing curiously. "This smells familiar… I can't place it, though…"

"It's thyme!" The happy declaration earned a variety of confused expressions: Ratchet cocked an optic ridge coupled with a pensive frown, while the humans stared, uncomprehending at the enthusiastic aerialbot. Fireflight seemed to lose a bit of steam with his excitement at their confusion, but pressed on. "To heal your leg!"

"To… heal my leg?" Spike echoed 'Flight's statement, confused as he attempted to press the bundle down a little more to see over the mass of greenery.

"Yeah! I heard Carly telling someone that 'Thyme heals all wounds' and I looked it up on the internet and it said 'thyme' was a type of plant that people eat and so I know how you humans like to give plants to each other when you're injured, so me and Silverbolt went and found as much thyme as we could for you! So you can get better!"

They stared for a moment before the two humans started to laugh, Carly reaching out to fondly pat Fireflight's large hand in motherly affection. "Oh, Fireflight, that's… that's so cute. That's absolutely adorable."

"What?" His head cocked to the side, confused. "What's so funny?"

Spike cleared his throat, voice squeaking slightly as he struggled to keep a lid on his mirth. "This was very, very, _very_ thoughtful of you, Fireflight." A snicker broke free and Spike rubbed briskly at his face to try to alleviate some of his laughter. "But, I think Carly said 'Time', T-I-M-E not 'thyme' T-H-Y-M-E. The saying is 'Time heals all wounds'. It means that no matter how bad things have been, or how much someone may have hurt you _emotionally_, that it can't be bad forever and you'll start to feel better after a while. It's for encouragement."

The little flyer's faceplates blushed, rubbing at the cables in the back of his neck. "Oh… I… uh…"

"The bouquet is beautiful, though," Carly quipped, gathering an armful of the leaves and burying her face in it for the little jet's benefit. "Ahh, so fresh and fragrant. Did you and Silverbolt bundle it yourselves? I love the ribbons you chose - my favorite colors!"

Fireflight nodded, still blushing, but grinning happily that they still seemed to like his gift. "I heard someone say that red was for good luck or something - 'Bolt chose the colors, though."

The humans chuckled fondly at the jet's hopeful expression. "Tell Silverbolt we said 'Thank you very much' you're both very sweet bots." Carly offered another pat to his hand, motioning him closer so she could plant a friendly kiss to his faceplate.

The jet positively beamed at the praise, wing flaps fluttering excitedly as he turned to leave, waving as he darted off to relay the message. Ratchet had watched the entire exchange with a raised optic ridge, and snorted in amusement once the aerial mech was out of audio range. Carly laughed as she struggled to pull the massive bundle of thyme into her arms, grinning at Spike, "Well… looks like I've got some cooking to do."


End file.
